Forever Ignited
by Reiji Ishiya
Summary: The love that burns as strong as any flame may only be ignited by the strongest of winds. And this is the story-in 25 ways- of how they came to be.


**Yola, it's Reiji with another installment in my recently though up Takumi drabbles. I hope you enjoy! And if you think anything is too much for your virgin mind, don't read it! (In other words, stuff gets...exciting later.)**

* * *

****

1. Plays

He never would've auditioned for Romeo & Juliet if he saw how often he'd get to practice the balcony scene with her_-completely alone._

**2. Lift**

Every time she smiled at him, he could feel his heart lift inside of his chest.

**3. Falling**

She knew if she fell, he'd be there waiting to catch her (_time after time_).

**4. Date**

It was a rarity for them to even go on a date, but nothing could compare to the first one. (_Because who would forget Takuya's face when he saw her father…after they were caught "saying goodbye")_

**5. Punished**

Every second their lips their bodies, their eyes, were from each other felt like a punishment worse than looking like Ranamon.

**6. Jump**

He knew that the moment he decided to jump in between her and a falling tree, that this would be a very special girl.

**7. Coffin**

Whenever she stared at a coffin, all she thought of was _that _moment, and how scared she was of losing him.

**8. Shine**

He loved the way her eyes shone when she did _anything _she loved (_which may or may not include him._)

**9. Italy**

There are only 3 things he loves from Italy: pizza, Alessia Ventura, and her. (_Not that he'd admit liking the second one to her face_)

**10. Mom**

As he watched her fuss about the "_proper nutrition of Digi-eggs_," he couldn't help but think that she'd be a great mom.

**11. Broken**

It's exactly how she felt when she learned he would be going to America-for the _whole summer_-without _her. _

**12. Vanilla**

Her vanilla skin seemed so soft that he could barely restrain himself from having a taste.

**13. Strawberry**

She found out (_through trial and error_) that his favorite flavored lip gloss was strawberry, and she hadn't failed him yet.

**14. Dance**

As he watched her dance (_carefree, like the wind_) to whatever song was playing, all he felt was burning pride, all because_ she _was_ his._

**15. Married**

As she watched J.P. waltz merrily with his _wife, _she couldn't help but think to herself-_When?_

**16. Next**

And two weeks later on her birthday, ring pulled out of his pocket with his knee on the floor, his eyes shone with the answer to her question-_next._

**17. Practice**

Both their family and friends showed up late for the rehearsal, but they didn't mind too much- they got to practice what happens after _I do._

**18. Gown**

It took her weeks to find the gown, but she figured it had to be perfect. (_And it was- at least, while it was on._)

**19. Prefer**

He told her she would've looked great in anything that day, but he happened to prefer if she wore nothing at all.

**20. Strange**

He once thought it would be strange to elope with the girl he loved, but after both his parents and future in-laws rambled on about children, he wished he decided to just go to Vegas (_and so did she_).

**21. Vows**

She never thought that Takuya could be so stupid as to forget his vows, but she figured that was just his style.

**22. Wedding**

Even though she tripped on thin air, and his forgotten vows still unsaid, it was the perfect wedding. (_Because they had each other… and Takuya had never forgotten his vows- because "A love like theirs it too badass for simple words to describe."_)

**23. Firsts**

Their first dance (_as husband and wife_), first kiss (_as husband and wife_), first time, first love, first child, first everything- always happened together, and it was always great.

**24. News**

She hadn't expected the news to come like it did- and admittedly, neither did he- because all her _news _did was spit up on his clothes-_the day of his big presentation_.

**25. Over**

And when nine months passed, a beautiful baby girl was born- _her name was Azumi Kanbara_- but they knew the "_fun_" was far from over.(_Because their love is never gone, as wind forever ignites flame in an eternal dance of love and passion._)

* * *

**Okay that's all I got. If you want more, read the original. Peace and love and a Happy Mother's Day to all!**

**And if you thought you'd get away without reviewing...you won't. So review- unless you want Izumi to spit up on you too! (I just rhymed)  
So until next time, the is Reiji, signing off.**


End file.
